Linterna
by Adellecia Evans
Summary: Canon / Drabble / Light; everyone needs it, without light, what earth can do? And thus, that question also had effect to the stellar wizard and the flame dragon slayer. Without Lucy Heartfillia, what Natsu Dragneel can do?


Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

.

Linterna - Light

—Belongs to Adellecia Evans

Warning! OOC, Typo(s), English is not my first language, Short fiction, fluff

.

Don't like? Don't read then!

Lucy Heartfillia walked slowly toward the exit train station. Her caramel-colored eyes staring at the darkening eastern sky. Slowly, the street lights turned on, illuminating a large road that connects every corner of the town of Magnolia.

Some people seem to walk with a rush, trying to reach a place called home before the darkness of night blocking them completely. The wind blew harder and colder, but, Lucy seems to actually enjoy it.

She had just returned from a solo mission, a mission that must be endured Lucy to get the full pay. Actually, Lucy took this solo mission secretly. Afraid of the dragon slayer you-know-who followed her as usual.

Now Lucy feels guilty leaving Natsu Dragneel. Well... only a week, indeed. But, Lucy remembers, when she was not go to the guild for three days, Natsu and Happy like a walking zombie. Has been a week, in other words longer than three days. How are Natsu and Happy? No one knows.

Actually, her solo mission is very simple. Just take some fungi and plants for medicine in the wood. which has been warned by the client full of monsters. However, Lucy did not find a monster that has been warned by a client which put up the mission posters. The forest is even looks safe and secure. That makes the mission to take much longer is look for plants on the breadth of the forest.

The sky has now fully darkened, the stars appear scattered up there, accompanying the full round moon which shining with a beautiful. Lucy walked along the river which is decorated with modern style lamps while she gazing at the lights on a tranquil river.

The streets began to seclusion and Lucy accelerating her footsteps. The wind blew again, this time, stab every inch Lucy's skin with a low temperature. When home that she rented to live finally seemed to be in sight, Lucy heaved a sigh of relief.

The girl knocked wooden door that restrict her house with the outside world, to make sure no one was inside. After a while, she then grabbed her house keys and opened the door slowly.

Her house looks complete darkness without any illumination. Lucy then grab the wall and try to find the light switch. When her hand finally found something she was looking for, Lucy gently pressing the light switch—

—Just to see a dragon slayer sat on her bed with a sleepy face.

Lucy almost screamed in surprise, Natsu Dragneel seem realized when the surrounding environment which previously in a fog looks bright. The young man grinned when he saw Lucy's not far from where he sat.

"Luce," he called enthusiastically, "Welcome!" Natsu's black eyes sparkled with excitement as he attacked Lucy with a welcome-hug. Lucy just sighed and resisted the urge to expel Natsu from her home, after all, her mistake have also left Natsu.

"Natsu, why do not you turn on the lights? At least that way I know there's someone in my house, I was surprised to see you, you know... "Lucy sighed as she tried to push Natsu which not yet let go his arms. "But I do not need lights, Luce." Lucy sighed and tried to push Natsu's body which of course fails.

"We need a light, Natsu. As if you can see at night without lights?" She asked again, this time, Natsu tightened his arms and grinned wider. "I do not need the lights, because you're the light of my life. So, do not leave me again, my world feels dark if you're not there. Like your house situation, when you get before."

—644 words without Author's notes

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hello minna! Nice to if you know if you still remember me :)

This is my second fanfiction which in English. Hope you like it. Sorry if this is too short, but, I added the sentence little by little. Linterna Inspired by the street lights which always lit in time in street in front of my house ;D

One more fanfict Nalu from me, yeah, I was originally using Jellal and Erza, but, it was a bit chaotic with my idea which strange this. so, I use my favorite pairing again :D

Let me know what you think of this story, so, please write in review box! :))

-Adellecia Sheryn Farleunde


End file.
